1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a closure system for a garment. Particularly, the present invention relates to a hook and eye fastener. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hook and eye fastener for a brassiere. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a hook and eye fastener for a brassiere that has the ability to stretch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garment fasteners for securing the back panels of a garment, for example, a brassiere, may have various configurations to facilitate connection of a pair of back panels and separation thereof. In addition, such fasteners must be capable of withstanding substantial tension thereon. It is advantageous that the fastener be flexible for comfort. Aesthetic considerations are also significant factors.
The most typical fasteners for this purpose are hook and eye fasteners. With such fasteners, a number of eyes are usually provided on one end of a back or front panel and are engaged by a number of hooks on one end of a corresponding second back or front panel. The hooks and eyes are usually made of wire. While this type of fastener is widely used, it has certain disadvantages. First, the hooks and eyes themselves are not flexible. Second, the hooks may damage the garment by catching and tearing it. Third, the fastener may not be comfortable for the wearer. Fourth, laundering of the hooks and eyes often poses a problem because the wire may eventually rust after repeated washings. Fifth, such fasteners only have a limited number of adjustment combinations.
The present invention is directed to hook and eye fasteners for use in a brassiere in which the fabric tape of one or both of the hook fasteners and eye fasteners are stretchable. Preferably, the number of hooks and eyes is the same. More preferably, the number of eyes is greater than the number of hooks in order to provide a greater number of adjustment possibilities. The hooks in a vertical row should align with the eyes in a corresponding row in order facilitate closure of the fastener.